Talk:SandboxAS/@comment-27126215-20151103054825
Twitter Fiction is something new to the literature world that is expanding rapidly. Many authors of these “stories” are not well none yet, but their stories to me our way more interesting than books you would read at your local library or some book your friends tell you to read. The stories told on twitter are completely free there is no subscription unlike newspapers and magazines; this really opens up to such a large fan base since most people are always using twitter or anyother social media site anyways this makes it so much more convenient to get evolved with this ever so growing community of authors. There seems to be a community or a fan base surrounding certain stories. Everyone comes to together to create a story rather than normal books where there’s only one author. The only thing you need to do is make an account on twitter and use the right # and just like that your part of the ongoing story. Using twitter other than Facebook or any other social media site plays a huge part in how it all comes together. Unlike Facebook you have a character limit, which doesn’t allow you to tweet more than 140 characters. Thus not allowing someone to telling the entire story or going on a rant and taking up most of the fun. It also allows people to from a story little by little which allows the story to take off in many directions depending on the author. As technology changes I think the old style of publishing books is going to fade away. We’ve already witnessed this such as e-books and buying books online and downloading them straight to any electronic device you own. Authors such as Teju Cole have made a big impact on his fans or should I say followers. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teju_Cole He’s really taking advantage of all the free publicity. His stories are all told on twitter, actually he doesn’t do much of the writing at all in some of his stories he just starts off with a little bit of information and his fans do the rest. In the story Hafiz his followers just take off tweeting short sentences to carry on the story on tweet at a time. Then he re-tweets them all to form a story. There’s no doubt this is a form of art and electronic literature. The way people perceive the tweets and think to add their own input into the story is an art. It is not like any other form of art out there. One thing that really caught my attention was when the “Authors” submit their part of the story they could be writing about their own experience. The words that they are tweeting could’ve happened to them, which to me could be fiction or non-fiction depending on the person tweeting it. As far as electronic literature goes, this a prime example of it, People using the Internet to publish their own input on stories without going through all the troubles of trying to get your book published.